Harima's Lover
by Pollykins21
Summary: A new girl starts at school and is in the same class as Harima and Tenma. Things get interesting, Someone get rejects and others get lucky. Not meant for those who are immature. Lemon. SMUT. Read only if sex doesn't bother you.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own School Rumble…. I only own my oc. Please favourite follow and review.**

POV of a bystander.

"Class, today we have a new student who just transferred." The teacher of class 2-C Announced. The class settled down once their teacher started talking and all eyes were on the new transfer students of course except for Harima who'd decided it was time for his nap.

"Good morning, My name is Souh, Pauline, it is nice to meet your acquaintance." She short brunette with blue glasses framer her deep brown eyes said.

"Miss Souh, please take a seat in front oh Mr Harima Kenji."

"Harima…..Kenji…? Wait THE HARIMA KENJI IS IN THIS CLASS?" The girl asked sounding shocked. Our teacher pointed to the desk Harima was currently drooling on.

"Oh wow! I've heard so many stories about how awesome of a fighter he is and how strong he is. I absolutely idolize him!" She almost shouted walking to her seat. You could hear whispers around the room like, what a weird girl taking a like to Harima, and she must be a delinquent.

Harima Kenji's POV

I heard the bell signalling that it is lunch time. Well I guess my nap is over I think to myself as I open my eyes looking beside Tenma has already left the classroom no doubt to go eat lunch with Karasuma Ooji. God I hate that guy. I look in front of me to see someone in the seat. Hmmm I don't remember anyone sitting there before. She has really long hair, I think to myself as I unconsciously pick up a piece of the long brown hair that has fallen onto my desk. It smells like vanilla.

"Ummmmm….." I heard a feminine voice. I look up and the girl is staring at me.

"What are you doing Mr Harima?" she asks as a small blush comes up to her checks.

"Umm….. your hair… it was on my desk I was just moving it." I said as calmly as I could. I can feel my heart pace quickening, what is going, this is how I feel around my beloveded Tenma.

"Well thank you for moving it..." She said awkwardly.

"Um you were sleeping when I introduced myself to the class. My name is Souh Pauline."

"I'm Harima Kenji…" I trail off as the small brunette just stares at me.

"Look Pauline, it was really nice meeting you but I need to go find Tenma. But let's eat lunch some time." I tell her as i stand up from my desk

"Ooo-okay." she sounds as if she stuttered nervously. I took off in search of Tenma with a weird feeling of leaving Pauline there.

For the next two months I keep attempting to tell Tenma my feelings for her, but failing every time. When I wasn't chasing after Tenma or fighting, I with Pauline how had become my best friend. She started helping me with my graphic novels, reading and editing sometimes helping ink them. That weird feeling has only grown stronger.

Monday morning at school.

"Okay today is the day I'm going to tell Tenma I love her!" I says enthusiastically to Pauline who is walking beside me. She looked up smiling at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Good luck Kenji." She says and takes off speed walking to another direction. Hmm I wonder what's wrong with her …. Hmmm oh well it's time for class.

Pauline hasn't been in class all morning. I hope she's alright.

"Hey Tenma can we talk?" I turn to Tenma and ask this as the lunch bell rings.

"Okay! Harima!"

"Okay follow." Omg this is it, I gotta tell how I feel. We make to the roof and stand there in awkward silence for like two minutes.

"So Harima what did you want to talk about?" Tenma asks me.

"Te-tenma! I LOVE YOU!" I yell my feelings at her relieved that they're finally out in the open.

"Harima…" Tenma trails off looking pained.

"I don't share your feeling, I love Karasuma." she states bluntly. ….. Honestly I thought that would have hurt more. But it didn't it hardly even bothered me.

"Oh….. Well I guess there's nothing I can do then." I say and walk away from the girl a little confused. Every scenario I thought of with her saying no ended with me broken hearted running away to a new life.

"What could have possibly changed my mind without me realizing it…." I say to myself as I start walking around the school. I was walking past a janitor's closet when I heard soft crying. I stop in my tracks and open the closet door to find the small brunette, otherwise known as Pauline, sitting there crying.

"Pauline?" I call out to her confused. I knew it then and there. The reason I'm not upset about Tenma is because I love Pauline.

"Kenji? What are you doing here?" She wipes her tears away and looks up at me.

"I was wondering the hallways when I heard crying… I thought I should check it out." I explained.

"I'm sorry Kenji….. I didn't mean to distract you with my crying….. I was sure if I came here no one would hear me. I've been doing so good hiding it too." Pauline started to ramble man she is really upset and I have no idea why. As Pauline continued to ramble I entered the closet and closed the sat beside on the floor and pulled her into a hug.

"Kenji….. I'm so sorry I'm in love with you and you were so determined to get Tenma to like you… I didn't want to make you upset by interfering with that." She cried to me.

"Pauline.. It's okay Tenma rejected me and I didn't feel anything, I wasn't sad or depressed, it was just like… Meh I don't really care if she likes me or not. Because… because… Pauline I love you." I told I had to. She needed to know how I felt and I needed her to know.

Pauline sat there in shock….. Obviously having no idea what to do or say next. I couldn't help it she is too cute. I lean down and kissed Pauline lightly on the lips trying to reassure her of my feelings. I pulled away from Pauline and looked at her. Hear faces was as read as a stop sign and she genuinely looked shocked.

"I-I love you too Kenji." Pauline said as she looked into my eyes (well sunglasses) she reached for my face and pulled my sunglasses off. She didn't say anything, she leaned in and kissed me.. It took me a few seconds before I started kissing her back. I deepen the kiss by pulling her closer to me. Pauline is now sitting in my lap her hands are in my hair tugging gently and we are full on making out in a Janitor's closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My fellow fans and readers! I have not posted anything for this story yet because I am trying to decide if I should finish it. If ya'lls would like me to finish please review saying so or send my a private message.

Thanks!

-Pollykins21


End file.
